Sold!
by TogetherWeCanFly
Summary: As a senior in college, Four realizes that this might be his last chance to tell the girl he loves how he feels about her. And what better time or place than a date auction? Modern day AU. Fluffy oneshot!


**Hey there! I've been thinking about writing more oneshots with the little ideas that pop into my head. So I figured I would post this one and see what kind of reaction it gets and go from there!**

 **So anyway, this is just a fluffy oneshot in a modern day/college setting. I hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Four POV**

* * *

 _Driving a group of drunk girls back to the dorms wasn't exactly how I planned to spend my Friday night. But that's what happens when people know you don't drink. I'm always the first one my friends call when they need a ride. It wouldn't be such a big deal if I wasn't a resident assistant, meaning all of the people that live in my hall will never let me forget it if they see drunk girls climbing out of my car._

 _With that in mind, I pulled up to the back entrance of the dorms and stopped my car. As the girls in the back seats continued to chatter and giggle among themselves, I looked at the girl in the passenger seat who was much more sober and calm than the rest of them. She looked back at me and smiled._

 _"Think you can get Christina in there without my residents noticing?" I asked._

 _Tris shrugged a little, and it was only then that I noticed how flushed her cheeks were from all the drinking they were doing._

 _"I can try," she said with a smirk._

 _I smirked back, as we took off our seat belts and got out of the car. By the time I made it over to the other side of the car, Tris had already opened up the back door and started guiding the other girls out of the car. They each stumbled out, giggling and shushing each other. Marlene and Lynn held up Christina as she walked in between them, as Tris closed the car door behind them._

 _We walked behind them, and I rolled my eyes as they continued to giggle and talk all the way to the entrance. Luckily, there didn't seem to be many people around, so I didn't have to worry about my residents hearing them._

 _Once they finally went through the entrance, Tris stopped in front of the door and smiled at me._

 _"Thanks for picking us up," she said._

 _"Any time," I said, reaching into my pocket. "And here, I brought some painkillers for your inevitable hangovers."_

 _"Four," she sighed, taking the pills from my hand. "Thank you so much. You're such a great friend."_

* * *

"You're such a great friend?" Zeke grins. "Is that really what she said?"

I roll my eyes and drop my head back on the couch as Zeke, Will, and Uriah all start to yell out their opinions on what she meant by that. I decided to come and hang out at their apartment like I usually do, and I ended up telling them about last night when there was a lull in the conversation. Now, I wish I had just kept it to myself. Eventually, I look back up, as they argue among themselves.

"I shouldn't have told you guys about this," I say, making them all look back at me.

The only reason I told them that I liked her in the first place was because they actually managed to get me to drink with them for once. And of course, I ended up spilling one of my biggest secrets, which means that I will not be drinking with them again for the foreseeable future.

"No, this is good," Zeke says. "Now we know what we're working with."

"Yeah," Uriah chimes in. "We just have to get you out of the friend zone!"

" _We_ are not doing anything about this," I say.

"Clearly, _we_ need to because god knows you're never gonna make a move," Zeke says, making the other two laugh.

I roll my eyes, as they start making more comments about me.

"I actually have a good idea," Will says eventually. "Unlike these idiots who'll probably tell you to get drunk and confront her."

"Didn't think of that, but why not?" Uriah interjects.

"My idea is airtight," Will continues. "I'm sure you've heard already because it's all she's been talking about, but Christina's fashion club is putting together a date auction-"

"I am not going to _buy_ her at a date auction," I mutter.

"Hear me out," Will tries again. "If she asks why you bought a date with her, you can just say you did it so she wouldn't have to go on a date with some random creep. So she'll just think it was a nice gesture, but at the same time, she'll get to experience what it's like to have a date with you."

The other two go quiet for a moment, as they seem to consider this.

"Once again," Uriah says eventually, "the know-it-all does, in fact, know it all."

"I disagree," I say, even though it isn't the worst idea. "I'm not gonna do that."

"What's your idea then?" Will says with a smirk.

"Dude's got a point," Zeke says. "You guys have been friends for almost three years already and you haven't made a move. And it's not gonna be any easier when you graduate."

They all look at me expectantly for a moment, and I roll my eyes.

"I'll think about it," I say. "How did Christina get Tris to be in her date auction anyway?"

"That's what happens when you're close to Chrisina," Will says. "She makes you join all of her events. Remember when she made Tris walk in her fashion show?"

"I remember," Uriah cuts in. "She looked hot."

"Uriah," I nearly growl without thinking.

"I was just saying, _objectively,"_ he says, raising his hands defensively. "Objectively, she looked hot."

"Marlene's a lucky girl," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, just think about it," Will says. "It might be your last chance to make a move."

* * *

The date auction is tomorrow night, which means that the guys have been driving me crazy about it. I still haven't made up my mind, so they seem to think that they need to convince me.

Luckily, tonight is our poker night, which means that they are too invested in the game to talk about anything else. Zeke walks back into the living room with a beer in his hand and watches Uriah and I play since he and Will already folded.

"The pot's good," Zeke comments, as he sits down.

I nod in agreement. Oddly enough, Zeke and Will both put a good amount in the middle before they folded.

"Tell you what, Four," Uriah says. "If you win, you take this money and use it at the date auction."

I roll my eyes and respond without thinking about it too much.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Cool." He smirks and drops his cards on the table. "I got nothing."

"Oh shit!" Zeke chuckles. "Four?"

I sigh, as I slowly put my cards down on the table.

"Three of a kind," I mutter, making all of them start yelling and laughing.

* * *

I can't believe I am really about to do this. The money in my pocket actually feels like it is weighing me down, as me and the guys walk through the aisle of the school's theater to find a seat. We end up taking a few seats near the front. I look back and see that there are quite a few people here already. Christina must be so excited that her event is a hit again.

I look over at the other side of the theater where a few of the football guys like Eric, Peter, and Drew are talking and laughing loudly. Eric gives me a look when he sees me looking at him.

For some reason, there's always been a weird division between the football guys and the soccer guys like Zeke, Uriah, and I.

"Hey!" I turn around, as I feel someone tap my shoulder. "How do I look?"

I freeze when I realize that it is Tris smiling back at me. She holds up her arms, waiting for an answer, as I look at her. She is wearing a knee length grey dress, and I can tell that Christina fixed her hair and makeup. I stare at her for a moment, trying to find words.

"Hot!"

I look over my shoulder at Uriah who is smirking at us. When I look back, Tris rolls her eyes.

"Thanks, Uri," she says. "Anyway, Christina is probably trying to find me, so I'd better go. Just wanted to say hi."

"Yeah, sounds good."

She smiles a bit, as she starts to walk away. I look back at Uriah who is still smirking, as we sit down. Eventually, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna show up and sit down with us. The rest of them all talk to each other, as we wait for the auction to start. But I end up just sitting there, staring at the empty stage.

I realize that if I back out now, I will never hear the end of it. But if I don't back out, I will have to take Tris out on a date, and she'll inevitably find out why I bought a date with her to begin with.

I feel my nerves grow, as Christina steps out onto the stage with a microphone in hand.

"Hey, everyone!" she calls out, making everyone quiet down. "Time to get started!"

I groan internally, as she starts giving a speech about the event and about the fashion club. Because I know that with each word she says, I am getting closer and closer to buying a date with Tris.

I watch helplessly, as Christina brings girl after girl out onto the stage, and people bid for each one. Of course, the football guys are the rowdiest and bid the most. Not surprising.

"Next up," Christina announces. I feel my breath hitch, as she walks onto the stage, looking very nervous. "The lovely Tris Prior!"

She walks to her spot next to Christina and stands there, her eyes scanning the crowd.

"Tris enjoys running, climbing, and chocolate cake!" Christina chirps. "Let's start the bidding!"

"Fifty cents!"

I look over at the football guys. All of them start laughing, as Peter raises his hand, a smirk on his face. I look back at Christina, as she rolls her eyes.

"Anyone else?"

"Ten dollars!" Uriah calls out, making Marlene elbow him.

"Fifteen!" I hear someone yell from the back of the room.

I turn, as I feel Uriah elbow me.

"Come on, man, say something," he whispers.

"Fifteen going once," Christina says.

I groan a little, as I force myself to put my hand in the air.

"Twenty," I say just loud enough for her to hear me.

"Twenty going once!" she grins at me.

"Twenty five," someone yells out.

"Who in the..." Uriah trails off, as he turns around to see who it is.

"Thirty," I call out.

"Thirty going once!" Christina says, looking around. "Thirty going twice! Sold!"

When I finally venture to look at her, I realize that Tris is smiling down at me. Her eyes linger on me for a moment before she starts walking off the stage.

* * *

"I still can't believe you bought me," Tris says.

I look up at her from across the table and chuckle. We decided to go to the diner right by the school and just have coffee together.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I ask. "Just let some creep buy you?"

"Yeah, did you notice how Al kept bidding on me?" she says.

I nod in understanding. I didn't realize that it was Al who was also bidding, but it makes sense. The guy has obviously had a crush on her for a while, and she says she has made it clear that she doesn't like him.

"Then, I guess it's a good thing that I bought you," I say.

"I guess so." She chuckles. "So, anyway, I feel like we've both been too busy to really talk lately. How's senior year going?"

"Busy," I say, making her smile. "But it's all right. I have a job lined up. All of my classes are going well. I just need to make it to the end now."

"Me too," she sighs. "This year has been insane. But I wish I could spend more time with you guys. I mean, you are graduating after all."

"Yeah, I'm an old man now."

"Oh, please," she chuckles. "You're only a year above me."

"But two years older," I remind her.

"Not my fault that you deferred a year."

"You know, I remember meeting you," I say. "I remember seeing this scared little freshman, sitting in the courtyard by herself-"

"And I remember a sophomore with resting bitch face sitting next to me and trying his best to communicate," she smirks.

"I've gotten better at it, haven't I?"

"Eh," she shrugs, as she takes a sip of her coffee.

We fall into an easy conversation for the rest of the time. Surprisingly, we end up just sitting there and talking for hours. I realize that I am having a great time despite the nervousness that I was feeling earlier. Since we are friends, I knew that she was easy to talk to, but it has been a while since I have been able to be alone with her for so long.

We continue talking even as we walk back to campus. She insisted that we walk rather than driving since it's such a short distance, and I didn't mind. It extends our time together anyway.

"Well, anyway," she says, as we reach the dorms. "Thanks for tonight. It was great."

"Any time," I say. "Well, not any time. I can't buy you any time."

"Aw," she smirks. "You're so cute when you try to talk."

I roll my eyes, as she chuckles at me. She smiles at me before looking at the ground for a moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," she says.

She looks at me one more time before she takes a step toward the dorm entrance. I take a deep breath, as I realize that my friends were right. I can't wait any longer to make a move. There is barely any time left.

"Wait," I say, making her stop and look back at me. I take a step forward to meet her, and she looks at me curiously. "I have to tell you something."

"Did you use counterfeit money to buy me?" she asks with a smirk.

"No." I try to smile back but find myself unable to because of the nerves. "It's not that. I want to tell you why I really bought a date with you."

"Okay," she says, still smiling.

"It's because I..." I let out a sigh, as I try to force the words out. "Because I actually do... want to date you."

Her smile fades at this, and she stares back at me, shocked. She looks away for a second, seemingly trying to process this.

"Wow," she whispers.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"You're so bad at talking," she whispers before looking back at me.

We stare at each other for a moment before she smiles, and I smile back without thinking. She starts laughing, and I can't help but laugh a little too. Eventually, she stops and just smiles at me.

"So, you really want to go out with me?" she asks almost shyly.

"Yes," I say. "If you want to go out with me."

She takes a step closer to me, still smiling. Before I can react, she brings her hand to my cheek. Before I can even wrap my head around the feeling of her hand on my face, she presses her lips to mine. I close my eyes, enjoying the feeling. As I kiss her, I just can't believe that I have my friends and a stupid date auction to thank for this.

Eventually, she pulls away and smiles at me.

"Yes," she says. "I do."


End file.
